emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7229 (8th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Paddy makes his excuses to spend the day at Butler's Farm in order to keep an eye on Aaron and Robert. Brenda covers to Bob that she's going shopping with Chas as they depart for the hospital. Kerry wakes Dan who has fell asleep re-writing his essay. Paddy walks in on Aaron and Robert sitting at the kitchen table at the farm. Robert realises that Paddy is making excuses to keep an eye on them. Lawrence is pleased to see Chrissie happy over her relationship with Robert again. Paddy persists in encouraging Aaron to stay away from Robert again but Aaron tells him to keep out. Kerry plans to cobble her next essay for college together on her lunch hour. The plumber has found some rotten joists in the shop and Carly tells Bob she now needs money to pay for a builder to fix them. She asks Vanessa to help her out but she refuses. Brenda's tests get underway at the hospital. Chas decides Bob should know what's going on. Aaron takes Robert back to the scrapyard to escape Paddy. They start kissing and undressing each other. Brenda is relieved to be told she's fine. She's surprised when Bob arrives at the hospital and explains how forgetting things was the first sign of her brain tumour and she was worried it had returned. Bob's guilt is immense. Paddy walks in on Robert and Aaron getting dressed in the PortaKabin. Joanie's concerned to discover from Val that Kerry's efforts on her course aren't as truthful as she makes out. Aaron's angry when Paddy reminds him that Katie ended up dead because of his affair with Robert. Joanie confronts Kerry believing her to be lying over the business course in order to see Kyle. She tells Kerry to be honest with her. Vanessa's baffled when Paddy snaps at her when he returns to work. He begins writing a note to Chrissie. Rakesh wangles Kirin a second interview for his internship after seeing him earlier in the day with Vanessa. Priya accuses Rakesh of overcompensating for his guilty conscience. Chrissie returns to Home Farm and finds a note waiting for her – 'Rein your cheating husband in!' Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Plumber - Steven France *Neurosurgeon Ellis - Avita Jay Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Connelton View - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard *Holey Scrap/Home James Haulage - Site & PortaKabin *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Hotten General - Corridor Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes